


Am I Dead?

by IDoNotExistOk



Series: Future Canon [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 5 Rewrite, F/M, Fourth wall is so dead, He learned we're reading this lmao, I got the inspiration off instagram, Kokichi and Kaito survive, M/M, Multi, Not a lot though., POV Oma Kokichi, So much more is found in his lab, Thank Kokichi, Wow Kokichi got serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Future Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606747
Kudos: 27





	1. Welcome to the Show

It was straight after the fourth trial. It was rather dark in the night, which was perfect. Less light was less chance to be seen.

“Yeah, this will do. The final stage of my plan. I’ll end this killing game.”

I flopped down to sit on the ground, using my marker to complete the message I started so long ago. ‘Horse a’. I scribbled on the last letters. ‘This world is mine. Kokichi Oma’.

Wandering back into my room, locking the door so that no one could barge in.

“Hey~ Monokuma!”

The monochrome bear popped into his room, seemingly from the floor.

“Did somebody call?”

“Yeah, I need to ask you a question.”

“Ah, my beloved student, Kokichi Ouma! What would you want?”

“I have a question that I just need answering~!”

I made sure to drag out his need. An act of slight innocence was quite important.

“Well, ask away!”

“What would happen if, say, there was a murderer and everyone got the answer wrong, but you didn’t know the answer?”

“Well that would be the mastermind’s fault and they’d get executed! But that would never happen, got it?!”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s all though so you might as well leave so that I can get some sleep.”

“Aww, alright. Bye!”

The bear sunk into the floor, as I skipped to my bed.

Lying down, I thought of the best course of action. I already took blood packets from the nurse’s office for my plan, and I found everyone predictable enough to know exactly what everyone would do. Harukawa-San would play right into my hands. As would Momota-Kun and Saihara-Kun.

Wow. Listen to me. Kun and san! What am I? Professional? No, I would have used them if I wasn’t so  _ weak _ . Hm. Well, tomorrow is a new day to set up a fake murder! If… if I can get to sleep. But, if I can’t the days will blend and I’ll lose my sense of time again. Eh.

I know you’re watching, or reading, or whatever. So, uh, see you next time.


	2. Listen Closely

Hey, I see you’re back~! It seems the recording cut off the juicy part~! But I know why! It’s because this is a re-recording that deviates from the original story and the recorder wants to describe the deviations in full detail and not go over the original story for laziness! Or, like, thinking that they can’t possibly describe the original visuals with text, a sentiment that is a total mood!

So, I’ll bring you up to speed. Everyone went to finish death road to despair after they saw the flashback light that originated from the virtual world. Of course, I already knew the information there because I took the keycard there to get the answer to what the outside world is. So they found an apocalypse and I showed up like ‘Hey! Yup, I’m the mastermind, so the one who brought Monokuma on the ark is me!’ so people got pissy, and the look on Saihara-Kun’s face was pure disbelief! 

~~I actually felt terrible for making him so despaired~~. But I couldn’t care less! 

Anyways, I kidnapped Momota-Kun. And then he got a crossbow, and shot me in the arm! Predictable Momota-Kun! Harukawa-San too! Because she came over and shot me with a poison-tipped arrow, then shot again, and Momota-Kun took the second arrow so now we’re both poisoned, I locked the hanger, and Harukawa-San is getting an antidote. 

But, between you and me… I already have an antidote. See, remember when I said that this was a re-recording? A deviation here, I assume, is the placement and contents of my lab. Oh, also, the _other_ me doesn’t know all of this. I’m from the original killing game you know and ‘love’, I’m essentially the narrator. Of course, I can still ‘talk’ to the other me, or ‘take the body’, but that wouldn’t make it fun~!

Alright, anyways, about my lab. Yeah, now it’s in the hanger like a hidden lair, and there are random objects from the other’s labs in there, including antidotes. Of course, I’m smart as hell on wheels and am wearing my supreme leader outfit, or, the full one, with a cloak and hat to disguise the fact that, yeah, I already have a strike-5 antidote on me.

Oh, there’s Harukawa-San. She’s giving the antidote to Momota-Kun now.

_What now?_

Oh, right, I’m the one guiding me.

**Punch him.**

_Okay~!_

I’m his lies. His back up. His reassurance. Wow, uh… I’m a terrible influence on him, then. See, they thought it would be funny to give him my old personality. My weak pre-game one. But I somehow resonated in his mind and am here.

There. He punched him and took the antidote from him. Smart boy. This is sounding mighty narcissistic.

_Now?_

**Drink it. But pretend to.**

_… Alright._

He drunk it. But I know he didn’t. He left the cap on, not applying enough force while twisting the cap to ever unscrew it.

There goes Harukawa-San.

**Give it to him.**

_What?_

**Momota-** ~~**K** ~~ **Chan.**

_Okay then…_

There, he’s giving it to him.

**Hey, Can I talk?**

_Like… to Momota-Kun?_

**Yes.**

He doesn’t know. I don’t know, I mean. I don’t know that I have so many damn issues. He doesn’t know why I lie. He doesn’t know the trauma. Well, he does. But, I mean, he doesn’t know that lies help you survive a whole lot easier and better than just being passive.

Anyways, I have the body now. I have control.

“So, Momota-chan!”

I casually throw my Electro-Bomb and turn off all the little things watching us.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to play out my little plan with me to end this killing game!”

“What?! No!”

“If you don’t, Harukawa-Chan will be the blackened of my murder trial~!”

“... Oh, really now?”

“Yep! I was poisoned! Remember?”

“And how does she not?”

“Listen closely. After all, I saved your life, didn’t I?”

Roll credits~!

“... Fine.”


End file.
